


The Boy That I Secretly Love (Like a Son)

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: New Perspectives- Miraculous Ladybug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, lazy fic, the Gorilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: The Miraculous Christmas Special from The Gorilla & Nathalie's POV.Originally posted to my FFNET account before I got an AO3.





	The Boy That I Secretly Love (Like a Son)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Mayor Shin on FFNET for coming up with Sebastian as the name for The Gorilla, and for giving me permission to use the name in my fic

It was Christmas Eve. No, scratch that, it was very early Christmas morning. The Gorilla was slowly driving his car around Paris, searching for his missing young charge.

The evening before that had run fairly smoothly. Sebastian's job was being the body guard of the teen-aged fashion model, Adrien Agreste. His employer was the boy's father, the wealthy fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. The large man typically drove Adrien to school and other activities, and kept an eye on him when out and about, so he hadn't had much to do on the holiday.

When Sebastian was off of work, he had gone to a local bakery, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. He bought fresh croissants for Christmas breakfast the next morning. The body guard's treasured sister and nephew were staying with him in the city for the holidays, and he wanted to treat them with the best bread in Paris.

Whilst walking back to the car, the large body guard was stopped by a teen-aged girl. "Excuse me!", said the girl. Sebastian turned around. he recognized the pig-tailed teen as one of Adrien's friends, and as the daughter of Tom and Sabine, although he couldn't recall her name. "If you don't mind", she continued, "this is for Adrien!".

The girl thrust a pink and yellow wrapped present uncomfortably close to The Gorilla's face. He swerved back in surprised, then took the gift. He would absolutely give it to Adrien. Although Sebastian wasn't much of a talker, the compassion he felt was visible in his eyes. The poor kid was celebrating his first Christmas without his mother, and Mr. Agreste had never been the affectionate sort. Adrien could use a caring gesture from a friend right now. "Can you wish him a Merry Christmas for me?".

The Gorilla went back to the car, and headed back to the Agreste mansion to drop off the present. He'd only be a few minutes late, and sister Lucile would understand. He'd only be a few minutes. He left the box from the bakery in the car.

When Sebastian opened the heavy front door, he saw Adrien decorating a Christmas tree near the foyer. Gabriel's assistant was speaking with him .From the sounds of their conversation, and the young blond's dejected tone, Gabriel had decided not to join the festivities. "What's the point," Adrien declared, sounding more disappointed than angry, "He's not coming"

Sebastian stopped the kid on his way up the stairs. Adrien didn't shove him away, or ignore him, the way a typical teen, especially a privileged one, might. That's just the type of boy he was, even in his own grief, he didn't take his anger out on other people. He took the gift that The Gorilla had handed him, then continued up the stairs in one fluid motion. He even said thank you, and wished both employees a merry Christmas in a way that wasn't even sarcastic or degrading. Poor kid. He was too good for his father's world.

Sebastian met the eyes of Gabriel's assistant, Nathalie. One of them had to go talk to Mr. Agreste, to see if they could convince him to spend time with his only son. The black and red haired assistant made her way up the stairs, to the senior Agreste's room. Out of the two employees, Nathalie was better with words.

The Gorilla sent his sister a text message to let her know what was going on. Leaving soon, he concluded after explaining the entire situation, waiting to hear how it went .

"I spoke to him. He said he's going to see Adrien in a little bit. I think he doesn't want his to see his pain. I didn't tell him this, of course, but I don't think that that would be a bad thing at all. For Adrien to see his father like that" Nathalie rarely heard the guard speak, but she knew he cared for the boy. The both did, although the assistant got the feeling that while she also cared for Gabriel, that her quiet co-worker did not. Sebastian decided to wait at the mansion a little longer, just until he was sure that Adrien had seen his father. It was quite late at this point, almost Christmas Day, he noticed, glancing at his watch.

It was at this point that Gabriel starting shouting. Both Sebastian and Nathalie went racing up the stairs, only to find that Adrien was missing, and that his (quite high up) window was open. This was horrible! Of course Sebastian would have gone out to search, asked to or not. The loyal body guard texted his sister Lucile (again), and headed back out to search, while Nathalie went to phone Adrien's best friend, Nino (she was better with words, after all).

Sebastian was slowly circling the streets in his silver car. What could have happened to Adrien? Gabriel didn't offer much in the way of speculation, but Nathalie seemed to think that he had run off to a friend's house. The Gorilla wasn't so sure, he had checked for the boy's winter clothes, and they weren't missing. Surely, emotional or not, Adrien wouldn't have run away in the snowy winter night in a short sleeved shirt? A quick text from Nathalie (she swore she'd keep him updated) confirmed that none of the blond's friends had seen him. It was starting to look like a possible kidnapping case, but Sebastian wasn't ready to stop searching the streets yet, and neither were Adrien's friends, by the looks of it. The large man in the silver car could see other vehicles driving slowly, including a police car.

Sebastian saw something that made his heart tighten. There was a pile of twisted metal and broken glass near the community Christmas tree. On it's own, he might not think twice of it, but the rubble used to be an advertisement. An advertisement that Adrien had modeled for. That had to be significant, right? The body guard stalled the car, and got out to investigate. His hunch must have been right, because someone else saw the significance as well. A certain super-heroine in red was at the site, surveying the damage. Sebastian was sure he hadn't been spotted, and slowly ducked into the shadows towards where the car was hidden to keep it that way.

Ladybug was muttering under her breath, in sort of a sing-song, poetic manner. The funny thing about being so quiet, is that you become a better listener. That, along with his empathy, allowed Sebastian to pick up on a least the basics of the conclusion the blue-haired hero had come to: An Akuma victim had kidnapped Adrien. Although he was confident that Paris' heroes could handle the situation, Sebastian was going to head back to mansion and inform Nathalie. For a moment, he considered perhaps approaching Ladybug, seeking more information. Maybe he should tell the bug-themed hero about what happened that night, in case it could help ID the villain or their location. This idea was quickly put to rest when the man saw Ladybug looking over in the direction of his footsteps, with her "game face" on.

As The Gorilla slid into the car, he heard Ladybug musing aloud again, this time her voice was clear, and her impassioned singing unmistakable. "It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear, this boy that I secretly love. With all of my might, I'll put up a fight, you're the boy that I secretly love!"

Ladybug loved Adrien? The quiet man smiled. Her secret was safe with him. After all, she wasn't the only one. Besides, The Gorilla wasn't much of a talker, anyway.


End file.
